


Couvade

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Para Madara ese embarazo podría considerarse tranquilo, de no ser por Hashirama.





	Couvade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío si no de Kishimoto

El quinto mes de embarazo, mes donde el feto estaba prácticamente desarrollado, podía sentirse el movimiento, su sexo ya era identificable en los ultrasonidos y los malestares de los primeros tres meses habían cambiado o eso es lo que debería suceder normalmente. Madara ya estaba en la mitad de su segundo trimestre de gestación y no podía quejarse, hasta ahora era un embarazo tranquilo; sus cambios de humor habían sido mínimos, llevaba una dieta sana y no tenía descomunales antojos que la hicieran subir exageradamente de peso, lo más molesto que ella sentía era el dolor en los pies y espalda. Para Madara ese embarazo podría considerarse tranquilo, de no ser por Hashirama.

Pudo escuchar una última arcada proveniente del baño en su habitación, ella pensaba dejar al hombre con su agónico y ya muy normal sufrimiento matutino, pero unos suaves y constantes movimientos dentro de ella la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de levantarse e ir a buscar un vaso con agua y unas pastillas contra las náuseas y vomito. Entro nuevamente a la habitación, dejando el vaso y las pastillas en una pequeña mesa, ella se volvió a acomodar en la cama con su portátil y unos documentos; varios minutos después salió un castaño observando a la mujer en la cama.

—Tómatelo— la azabache señalo la mesa, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Hashirama obedeció, tomándose el medicamento de forma rápida, para después acomodarse en el lado libre de la cama, observando a Madara.

—No deberías estar trabajando, es fin de semana. — comentó el castaño siendo ignorado—Se supone que no deberías estresarte.

—El trabajo no me estresa, en cambio tú, sí que lo logras.

—Pero Maddy— intento replicar Hashirama.

—Nada de peros, siempre evitas tomarte las pastillas.

—Es que tiene un sabor horrendo. —justifico en un triste susurro el moreno.

La morocha solo lo observó fijamente, su estado depresivo se estaba mostrando de nuevo, pero ella solo le dio importancia a su infantil respuesta.

—¿Es enserio, Hashirama?

—Si— respondió aun deprimido.

Madara, únicamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras una muy ligera risa brotaba de sus labios.

—Si te las tomaras cuando te corresponde, quizás no te verías tan demacrado como ahora.

—¿Tan mal me veo? — preguntó el melancólico castaño.

—Si— rio la morocha— Y bastante.

Siguieron charlando amenamente durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Madara calló abruptamente y poso su mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acaba de patear, pero esta vez lo hizo con algo de fuerza.

—Alguien está exigiendo atención. —Hashirama coloco una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Madara, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de este— Tranquilo Obito, no te estamos ignorando.

Madara simplemente bufo, mientras veía al castaño mover su mano siguiendo los movimientos del bebé.

—¿Sigues enojada por eso?

—Ese nombre todavía no termina de convencerme.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión— Hashirama no necesitaba verla directamente a los ojos para saber que la mirada que le arrojaba era de puro descontento— Aparte, fui yo quien gano la apuesta.

—Lo sé— contesto la mujer, recordando amargamente que quien adivinara el sexo seria quien le podría el nombre al bebé. Jamás debió dejarse convencer, pero el hecho de que Hashirama siempre perdía sus apuestas la había hecho aceptar. Siempre que pensaba en eso, Madara creía que es porque había ignorado el indicador más grande de que Hashirama ganaría— Por algo eres tú el de los malestares.

—No me recalques eso — decía el castaño en lo que se deprimía junto a ella, sin quitar su mano del vientre. Recordando que no solo eran las náuseas y vómitos matutinos, si no también los antojos, los olores que ahora ya no soportaba, sus muy inflamados pies y algunas cosas más.

—Malestares que duraran hasta que el bebé nazca.

—Por favor Obito, no tardes tanto en nacer. — dijo al tiempo en que abrazaba el vientre, haciendo a un lado los objetos que se interponían en su camino.

Madara, veía a Hashirama aferrarse a ella y no solo eso, cada que el castaño mencionaba el nombre de  _Obito_ , podía sentir como el bebé se movía y pateaba, era como si le emocionase que lo llamaran. Suspiró suavemente, resignándose antes de tiempo en alejar a Hashirama de ella, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que Obito no heredara el carácter de su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Síndrome de Couvade: cuyo nombre proviene de la palabra couver que en francés significa incubar o criar, afecta a algunos padres (hombres) durante el embarazo de la mujer. El síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre o personas cercanas a la embarazada, con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer gestante


End file.
